Cookie's Counting Carnival The VideoGame/Gallery
Video Game Contents= 818cpKDwHDL. AC SX215 .jpg|DS 61FaJyIiJbL. AC SX215 .jpg|DS (with pen) 157151_front.jpg|DS (UK Version) S-l1600_(2).jpg|DS top Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSbackcover.png|DS back cover s-l1600 (4).jpg|DS back cover (Version 2) s-l1600 (6).jpg|DS back cover (UK Version) Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSCartridge.png|DS Cartridge 17272.jpg|DS Cartridge (Version 2) Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet1.png|DS Booklet front and back JeopardyDSBooklet2.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet2.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet3.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet4.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet5.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet6.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet7.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet8.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet9.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet10.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet11.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet12.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalDSBooklet13.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalPen.png|Pen 5328i.gif|DS Icon sesame-street-cookie-s-counting-carnival-nintendo-wii_1501328181.jpg|Wii front cover Cookie'sCountingCarnivalUKCase.png|Wii front cover (UK Version) 91plTxvBDUL. AC SX215 .jpg|Wii (with Wii remote cover) s-l1600.jpg (5).jpg|Wii (with Remote cover) (UK Version) Cookie'sCountingCarnivalSpine.jpg|Wii spine 91gv9Gr1H8L._AC_SL1500_.jpg|Wii back cover Cookie'sCountingCarnivalUKspineandbackcover.png|Wii spine and back cover (UK Version) SS4EWR.png|Wii disc Cookie'sCountingCarnivalUKdisc.png|Wii disc (UK Version) Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet1.png|Wii Booklet front and back Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet2.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet3.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet4.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet5.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet6.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet7.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet8.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet9.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet10.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet11.png Cookie'sCountingCarnivalBooklet12.png sesame-street-cookies-counting-carnival-20100816003828546-3284574.jpg|Wii remote with cover Cookie'sCountingCarnivalWiiRemoteCoverBack.jpg|Wii remote cover back Cookie'sCountingCarnivalWii.png|PC Cookie'sCountingCarnivalPCbackcover.png|PC back cover s-l1700.jpg|PC disc |-|DS= Cookie'sCountingCarnival1.png Elmo'sAtoZooAdventure(DS)113.png Elmo'sAtoZooAdventure(DS)114.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival75.png|Title card Cookie'sCountingCarnival76.png|Profile Select Cookie'sCountingCarnival77.png|Main Menu Cookie'sCountingCarnival83.png|Parents' Area Cookie'sCountingCarnival84.png|Profile Management Cookie'sCountingCarnival237.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival234.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival240.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival85.png|Enter a Name Cookie'sCountingCarnival238.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival235.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival241.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival86.png|Delete Profile Cookie'sCountingCarnival239.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival236.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival242.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival87.png|Statistics Cookie'sCountingCarnival184.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival185.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival186.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival187.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival88.png|Options Cookie'sCountingCarnival89.png|Adjust Volume Cookie'sCountingCarnival90.png|Credits Cookie'sCountingCarnival91.png|Set Play Timer Cookie'sCountingCarnival78.png|Carnival Cookie'sCountingCarnival79.png|Arcade Cookie'sCountingCarnival80.png|Petting Zoo Cookie'sCountingCarnival81.png|Food Court Cookie'sCountingCarnival82.png|Midway Cookie'sCountingCarnival92.png|Stop the Game? Cookie'sCountingCarnival93.png|This is your last game! Cookie'sCountingCarnival94.png|Time's Up! Cookie'sCountingCarnival4.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival5.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival6.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival7.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival8.png|Big Bird's Bell Cookie'sCountingCarnival272.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival9.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival10.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival177.png|Ring Patterns Cookie'sCountingCarnival197.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival223.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival11.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival95.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival12.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival97.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival96.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival13.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival273.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival178.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival206.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival207.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival208.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival209.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival198.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival199.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival200.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival201.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival202.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival203.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival204.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival205.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival98.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival99.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival100.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival179.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival210.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival211.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival212.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival213.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival214.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival215.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival102.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival103.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival14.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival15.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival156.png|Falling Cans Cookie'sCountingCarnival16.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival17.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival18.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival19.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival157.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival158.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival159.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival160.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival161.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival162.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival163.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival164.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival165.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival166.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival274.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival20.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival21.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival176.png|Pond Scoop Cookie'sCountingCarnival275.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival22.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival23.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival104.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival105.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival193.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival194.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival195.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival196.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival24.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival26.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival180.png|Bunny Patterns Cookie'sCountingCarnival101.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival224.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival225.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival226.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival27.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival28.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival106.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival107.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival29.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival276.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival181.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival182.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival227.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival228.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival229.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival230.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival231.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival232.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival108.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival109.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival110.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival233.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival111.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival112.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival113.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival30.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival31.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival32.png|Bad Donkey Cookie'sCountingCarnival277.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival33.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival34.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival114.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival115.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival116.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival117.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival118.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival35.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival36.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival37.png|So Many Balloons Cookie'sCountingCarnival278.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival279.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival123.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival120.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival122.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival124.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival119.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival121.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival125.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival38.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival39.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival173.png|Fruit Shack Cookie'sCountingCarnival280.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival40.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival41.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival42.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival167.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival168.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival169.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival170.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival171.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival172.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival43.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival44.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival151.png|Monster Seek Cookie'sCountingCarnival281.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival153.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival45.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival47.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival154.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival147.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival148.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival46.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival150.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival152.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival149.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival155.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival48.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival49.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival50.png|Pretzel Party Cookie'sCountingCarnival282.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival51.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival126.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival127.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival216.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival217.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival218.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival219.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival220.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival221.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival222.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival313.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival314.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival315.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival316.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival317.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival52.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival53.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival54.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival146.png|With The Band Cookie'sCountingCarnival283.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival55.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival183.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival56.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival57.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival175.png|Chill-'n'-Catch Cookie'sCountingCarnival284.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival58.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival59.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival128.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival129.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival188.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival189.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival190.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival191.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival192.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival60.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival61.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival62.png|Ferris Wheel Cookie'sCountingCarnival285.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival135.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival130.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival134.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival131.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival132.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival133.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival136.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival137.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival243.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival244.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival245.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival246.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival247.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival248.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival249.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival250.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival265.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival266.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival267.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival268.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival269.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival270.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival271.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival287.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival138.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival139.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival251.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival252.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival253.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival254.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival255.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival256.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival257.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival258.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival259.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival260.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival261.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival262.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival263.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival264.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival288.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival289.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival290.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival291.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival292.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival293.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival294.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival295.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival296.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival297.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival298.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival299.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival300.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival301.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival302.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival303.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival304.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival305.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival306.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival307.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival308.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival309.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival310.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival311.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival312.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival318.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival319.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival320.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival321.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival322.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival323.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival324.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival325.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival326.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival327.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival328.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival329.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival330.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival331.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival332.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival333.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival334.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival335.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival336.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival337.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival338.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival339.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival340.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival341.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival342.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival343.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival344.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival345.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival63.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival64.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival174.png|Fill that Car Cookie'sCountingCarnival286.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival65.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival66.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival67.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival68.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival69.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival70.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival140.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival141.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival142.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival143.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival144.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival145.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival71.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival72.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival73.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival74.png |-|Wii= Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)123.png|Title card NintendoWiiRules.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)55.png Elmo'sAtoZooAdventure(Wii)108.png Elmo'sAtoZooAdventure(Wii)109.png Elmo'sAtoZooAdventure(Wii)110.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)56.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)1.png Elmo'sAtoZooAdventure(Wii)2.png|Profile Select Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)2.png|Main Menu Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)96.jpg|Parents' Area Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)97.jpg|Profile Management Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)98.jpg|Change Name Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)99.jpg|Statistics Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)100.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)101.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)103.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)102.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)107.jpg|Options Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)106.jpg|Sound Effects Volume Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)105.jpg|Rumble Cookie'sCountingCarnivalGoof.jpg|Credits Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)104.jpg|Set Play Timer Cookie'sCountingCarnivalLast.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnivalTimer.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)57.png|Carnival Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)58.png|Arcade Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)59.png|Petting Zoo Cookie'sCountingCarnivalFoodCourt.jpg|Food Court Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)60.png|Midway Snapshot - 37.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)3.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)4.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)5.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)6.png|Big Bird's Bell Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)144.jpg|Prototype Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)7.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)8.png|Ring Patterns Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)9.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)62.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)63.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)148.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)165.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)108.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)154.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)151.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)109.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)110.jpg SS4EWR_2019-10-08_14-01-08.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)153.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)61.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)111.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)152.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)155.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)10.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)11.png|Falling Cans Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)12.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)64.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)65.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)66.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)67.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)68.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)13.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)14.png|Pond Scoop Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)161.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)15.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)166.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)69.png Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)162.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)16.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)17.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)18.png|Bunny Patterns Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)19.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)20.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)70.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)125.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)124.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)126.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)112.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)113.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)114.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)170.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)169.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)21.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)22.png|Bad Donkey Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)23.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)24.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)71.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)115.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)116.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)117.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)118.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)119.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)25.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)27.png|Treats Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)135.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)28.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)137.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)26.png SS4EWR_2019-10-30_17-37-18.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)72.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)73.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)121.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)167.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)122.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)168.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)120.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)29.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)30.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)31.png|Me Hungry Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)32.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)33.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)74.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)75.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)89.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)90 1.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)91.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)92.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)93.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)94.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)95.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)34.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)35.png|Fruit Shack Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)36.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)78.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)76.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)77.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)37.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)38.png|Pretzel Party Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)39.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)40.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)79.png Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)156.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)41.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)42.png|So Many Balloons Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)160.gif Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)138.jpg Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)158.gif Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)80.png SS4EWR_2019-10-08_13-57-49.png Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)159.gif Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)43.png|Chill 'n' Catch Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)44.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)45.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)127.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)139.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)46.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)81.png Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)163.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)47.png|Ferris Wheel Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)128.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)150.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)140.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)149.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)82.png Cookie'sCountainCarnival(Wii)164.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)157.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)48.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)49.png|Fill that Car Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)50.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)51.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)52.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)53.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)54.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)83.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)84.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)85.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)86.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)87.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)88.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)129.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)130.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)131.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)132.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)133.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)134.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)141.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)142.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)143.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)145.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)146.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)147.jpg Cookie'sCountingCarnival(Wii)136.jpg |-|PC= Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)1.png|Title card Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)2.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)3.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)4.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)5.png|Big Bird's Bell Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)6.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)7.png|Ring Patterns Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)8.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)9.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)10.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)11.png|Falling Cans Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)12.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)13.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)14.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)15.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)16.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)17.png|Pond Scoop Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)18.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)19.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)20.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)21.png|Bunny Patterns Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)22.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)23.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)24.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)25.png|Bad Donkey Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)26.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)27.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)28.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)29.png|Treats Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)30.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)31.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)32.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)33.png|Me Hungry Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)34.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)35.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)36.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)37.png|Fruit Shack Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)38.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)39.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)40.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)59.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)41.png|Pretzel Party Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)42.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)43.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)44.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)45.png|So Many Balloons Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)46.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)47.png|Chill 'n' Catch Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)48.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)49.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)50.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)51.png|Ferris Wheel Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)52.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)60.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)53.png|Fill that Car Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)54.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)55.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)56.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)57.png Cookie'sCountingCarnival(PC)58.png